


I Could Be The Only One

by Writer_Gem



Category: Kouhai Club
Genre: //wink, Based on Oh Wonder's Heavy, Best Friends, Charlie has it bad, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Hehehe we love subtly flirting, Oh so bad, Soft Marlie, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Gem/pseuds/Writer_Gem
Summary: After their plans get ruined due to a sudden storm, Charlotte and Matthew -with nothing else to do- dance the evening away.
Relationships: Charlotte/Matthew (Marlie)
Kudos: 1





	I Could Be The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8RmfDg45SE

Two teenagers laid on the carpeted floor of the living room, listening to the harsh pounding of water on the room. Outside the world was coated in a misty grey as trees stood as silhouetted phantoms, arching and bending against the abuse of the wind. 

The wind howled like a wounded animal. Tormented and tortured.

Charlie winced and shuffled closer to Matthew, who look down at his friend. 

"Hey, Charlie it's okay, just the rain and the wind".

"I know that...just don't like the noise...prefer it when the rain is quiet".

Shifting upwards, Matthew sat up and regarded Charlotte with a fond look. He glanced to the side and a devilish grin lit up his face. Rolling onto his knees and standing up he trotted to the table, bending over to mess with his phone and a nearby blue-tooth speaker that was laying about.

Charlotte perched herself on her elbows and peered up at Matthew, curious and wary. 

"Matty?", she inquired. Bringing her knees up, she sat up.

  
  
**'I could be the, I could be the only one'.**   
  


She quirked an eyebrow up. Charlotte shot a confused look towards Matthew, who was snapping his fingers and grinning down at her. His body moved in rhythm to the beat of the song and he beckoned her to stand up. So she did.

He shoved the coffee table to a far wall and started to saunter round, a little skip and hop in his step, he turned to Charlotte and shimmied his hips as the verse begun.

"You got that throne", he sung to her, with a little roll of his shoulders. He stepped to the side and slide across to Charlotte, continuing to sing to the opening of the song.

Charlotte bite her lip to stifle a giggle that was threatening to erupt from her. Her ears burned and her shoulders shook from the restraint. "Matthew?"

"Our plans to go out and about today were ruined so let's just dance until we pass out". Matthew slide behind her and twirled her as the singers sung. 

  
  
**'Delight, delight, delight, delight'.**   
  


"And I could hold you endless". Matty squeezed her gently and rested his chin on her shoulder, causing Charlotte to lean her head away and titter. "Ultralife just you and me".

Charlotte spun around and tugged on his hoodie strings, dragging him to the center of the living room. 

"Oh my heart is aching", she let go and spun around, her skirt flowing with the movement, "from my body breaking". She ended the twirl with a little shimmy. 

Matty smirked at her and strolled over to her with his head held up high. He passed by her and brushed his back with her own as they dance around one another. 

"There's magic in the way you move", they harmonized, "stop the world it's only you".

  
  
**'Oh my heart is waking'.**   
  
  
  
**'Because I can be your one and only'**   
  


The two could not help but laugh heartily.

They danced and sung. Hopping and skipping around each other. Their laughs mingling with one another as they faces flushed a happy red.

Charlotte gave him a rare smirk, a challenge. She swayed her hips. 

"Baby you got that way". She brought her hands up her body and flourished them upwards, cocking her hip to the side, "baby you got that way with flying me to outer space".

  
  
**'Delight, delight, delight, delight'.**   
  


Matty got a glint in his eyes and prowled up to her, with a smirk. 

"And I got that taste", they looked at each other as they circled one another.

"Hope in a one night blaze". Matthew made a false move towards Charlotte who jumped back, though despite that she held a soft smile to her lips. "That animalistic chase".

  
  
**'Delight, delight, delight, delight'.**   
  


Charlotte grabbed onto Matthew's arm and bobbed up and down on her feet.

"And I could hold you endlessly, ultralife just you and me".

Matthew dramatically held his chest and leaned on his shorter friend, who laughed and snorted. "Oh my heart is aching! From my body breaking".

Charlie bumped their hips together, she danced behind her friend and popped up by his side. Matty wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they kicked their legs. 

"There's magic in the way you move", they looked into each other's eyes, "stop the world it's only you".

With a tilt of his head, Matthew smiled down at Charlie. "Oh my heart is waking".

Charlie responded in kind with a silly grin, "cause I can be your one and only".

The two friends continued to dance around in a silly yet heartily manner. They were by no means professional but they were having fun and at the end of the day that is what truly mattered right then and there. 

  
  
**'I could be the, I could be the only one'.**   
  


This was the quiet verse of the song. Charlotte felt herself drawn towards Matthew who shot her a tender look as he softly sung the verse.

  
  
**'Da dee, da de, da dee'.**   
  


Her held her hand and drew her in closer to him as they twirled around each other. Charlotte lost her smile. A glint appeared in her eyes as they danced together. She felt the heat and blood spread to her cheeks.

  
  
**'I could be the, I could be the only one'.**   
  


He picked her up and quickly spun them both around the living room. Her skirt spilled out gracefully behind her. Charlotte's whole world spun. Matthew placed her back on her feet.

  
  
**'Da dee, da de, da dee, da da, da dee'.**   
  
  
  
**'I could be the, I could be the only one'.**   
  


Charlotte mumbled the line under her breathe.

The beat started to pick up again as they swayed together and bounced on the balls of their feet. They danced around one another in a playful gesture. Matthew continued to softly sing to Charlotte. They had forgotten all about the rain, which has since quietened down to a drizzle. 

  
  
**'I could be the, I could be the only one'.**   
  


With a final graceful move, Matthew once again twirled Charlotte around and letting her lean back into his arms. Charlie froze at the contact but just as quickly melted into it. He was so warm.

  
  
**'I could be the, I could be the only one'.**   
  


The song came to an end.

Charlotte and Matty stood their a bit breathless from the combined efforts of singing and dancing for longer than they were use to.

Matthew was the first to break the silence.

"Look, the rain has stopped...well, sort of".

Blinking from her haze, Charlotte glanced out the glass door that connected the living room too the backyard. It was still raining but it was not as loud nor as hectic as before. It was kind of nice though still a bit gloomy outside.

Charlotte -reluctantly- pushed herself out of Matthew's embrace and watched as her friend turned and disconnected his phone from the speaker. He turned back to her and gave her a cheesy smile. 

"Still a bit yucky outside, wanna go up to your room and play some video games?"

She was still a bit drunk from the magic. Dizzy from the euphoria. She criss-crossed her feet as she wobbled but managed to stay standing up. Matthew walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. The contact sent electricity coursing through her veins and she bit back a shiver.

Gingerly, she touched his hand back and smiled.

"S-Sure".


End file.
